Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat B
The Second Wars - Heat B was one of twelve heats which determined the Semi Finalists of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. Competing Robots Mace *Weight: 79.4kg *Dimensions: 130 x 80 x 40cm *Ground Clearance: 15mm *Power: 2 x 12V batteries *Weapons: 2000 rpm flail and electric lift *Team Members: Shame Hovard and Brian Fountain Leighviathan *Weight: 82.9kg *Dimensions: 140 x 80 x 60cm *Ground Clearance: 30mm *Power: 2 x 12V batteries *Weapons: Petrol driven chainsaw *Team Members: Robin Williams, Tony Scofield and Chris Malyon Wheelosaurus *Weight: 67.5kg *Dimensions: 130 x 100 x 65cm *Ground Clearance: 125mm *Power: 2 x 12V batteries *Weapons: Armoured spikes *Team Members: Peter Gibson Death Trak *Weight: 74.5kg *Dimensions: 120 x 60 x 30cm *Ground Clearance: 55mm *Power: 2 x 12v batteries *Weapons: wedge shape *Team Members: Nick Murphy and Arthur Cobill Chaos *Weight: 73.6kg *Dimensions: 90 x 80 x 50cm *Ground Clearance: 75mm *Power: 2 x 12v batteries *Weapons: Ram and titanium blade *Team Members: George Francis and Mike Cutter Tantrum *Weight: 72.4kg *Dimensions: 60 x 75 x 32cm *Ground Clearance: 50mm *Power: 3 x 12v batteries *Weapons: spiked flail turning at 1000 rpm *Team Members: Rubert Weeks and Chris Weeks Gauntlet 1. Tantrum - Completed - Tantrum had no trouble in the Gauntlet at all, pushing through the barrels, going over the ramp and running straight to the end zone. 2. Chaos - Completed - Chaos had several steering problems due to its speed and this showed a few times. Eventually going over the ramp, it was blocked by Sgt Bash, but eventually pushed through to complete. 3. Mace - Completed - After some problems with the arena spikes, Mace barged its way through the barrels, up the ramp and literally pushed through the House Robots Sgt Bash and Dead Metal to reach the end zone. 4. Wheelosaurus - 11.7m - Although it managed to get over the ramp, Wheelosaurus was blocked by Dead Metal and Sgt Bash. However, as it tried to break free, it hit Sgt Bash's gas canister, ripping it off and immobilising the House Robot. 5. Leighviathan - 5.1m - The Leighviathan team were set back by problems before the fight even started due to a frequency problem. When they eventually got their robot working, it drove straight into the barrels, turned around and got stuck. Sir Killalot picked it up and overturned it, just beyond the barrels. 6. Death Trak - 4.8m - Death Trak decided to take on the Ram Rig option, but had trouble getting a straight run. Then, about half way down the course, it turned back to have another run, only to get stuck. This decision ultimately cost it a place in the next round. Eliminated: Death Trak Trial (Tug of War) 1. Chaos - Victorious - With the power of its predeccesor Robot the Bruce, Chaos were supremely confident going in to the bout. Even after surviving long enough to qualify it still kept going and managed to pull Dead Metal into the pit. 2. Mace - Survived - Mace was at the 80kg weight limit and managed to cancel out Dead Metal's pull. 3. Leighviathan - Survived - Leighviathan's four wheel drive helped it take the strain and actually gain some distance. 4. Wheelosaurus - 18.11s - Initially Wheelosaurus seemed to take the strain but its cut-out switch came out but Dead Metal had control problems at the other end which gained it a few crucial seconds and went through despite the huge blow it took in the last pull and in hitting the pit. 5. Tantrum - 16.15s - Despite the team's confidence the robot couldn't gain any ground and was pulled ominously backwards into the pit. Arena Semi Final * Leighviathan vs. Mace Despite Leighviathan's scoop Mace was easily able to get underneath and push them into the PPZ. Matilda and Shunt caused minor damage to their outer shell but Dead Metal bent their chainsaw and the chain came off leaving them with little to attack Mace with. The house robots pried the top of Leighviathan off and despite a thrust at Mace the judges went for Mace. Winner: Mace * Chaos vs. Wheelosaurus Chaos's weapon was ineffective because of Wheeosaurus's design but they managed to push Wheelosaurus near Sgt. Bash and after one lick of flame Wheelosaurus seemed immobilised. The House Robots moved in to attack Wheelosaurus but Dead Metal attacked Chaos instead and rammed them into the arena wall so hard the wall was wrenched off the floor. Winner: Chaos Final Mace vs. Chaos After sizing each other up Chaos drove too close to the PPZ where Matilda and Mace turned them over. Chaos attempted to self right but could't (due to the fact the team had forgotten to put the 'ears' on the back that prevented it from getting stuck. Mace attacked their perspex shell with it's flail and the House Robots moved in. Eventually they were righted by the House Robots but it was too late for them to come back and at the end of the bout they were flipped back over again. Winner: Mace Category:The Second Wars